


Magpie and Badger

by Kyni



Series: Young soul, old eyes [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyni/pseuds/Kyni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side fiction se déroulant juste après le chapitre "Bofur's song" de <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3278111">Forty Lives Old</a>.</p><p>Nori est reconnaissant de l'aide que Bofur lui a apporté lors de leur combat contre les trolls mais ne sait pas trop quoi faire de ce qu'il ressent, ni comment remercier Bofur correctement... mais parfois, la simplicité est la meilleure des solutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magpie and Badger

Nori n'était pas très à l'aise de devoir sa vie à quelqu'un.

C'est vrai, ils étaient une compagnie et en tant que telle, chaque membre se devait de veiller sur les autres. Si ça avait été l'un de ses frères, Dori ou Ori, il n'aurait vu aucun inconvénient au fait et n'aurait eu aucune réelle difficulté à les remercier. Mais il ne s'agissait ni d'Ori, son adorable petit frère scribe, ni de cette insupportable mère poule de Dori... non. Celui qui l'avait sauvé de la mort par constriction, c'était Bofur.

Bofur le bout-en-train, le bon ami de tout le monde. Bofur et son chapeau ridicule qui lui allait ridiculement bien. Bofur le nain parfait. Rageant.

Il aurait voulu avoir matière à lui reprocher quelque chose pour avoir la moindre excuse de ne pas se sentir coupable d'avoir indirectement provoqué une profonde blessure à la tête de son sauveur mais il n'y avait rien à trouver. Donc il se sentait coupable. Et il haïssait Bofur de le faire se sentir coupable. Enfin pas vraiment. Mais il aurait bien voulu.

Et donc, il boudait.  
Assis là, juste à côté de l'ancien mineur qui récupérait de sa commotion, il boudait.

« Tu sais, je vais bien, ce n'est pas la peine de rester là pour râler ! Plaisanta gentiment Bofur avec son grand sourire. »

Son grand -gigantesque- enrageant sourire !

Nori soupira lourdement et se tourna enfin vers lui.

« Je ne râle pas.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Juste... »

Nori pesa longuement ses mots. Par où commencer ? Finalement, peut-être que la simplicité serait la solution la moins embarrassante.

« Ce que tu as fait était stupide et complètement téméraire... lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Mais avant que Bofur ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il ajouta :

« Merci... »

Le visage de Bofur qui était devenu pâle comme un linge au début de son discours se détendit finalement et son sourire réapparut naturellement.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi mon gars !  
\- Nori suffira. »

Bofur renifla avec dérision et cligna des yeux.

« Très bien, Nori. Pas de quoi donc.  
\- Bien... cependant... tâche de ne plus te mettre dans des situations pareilles à cause de moi.  
\- Dans ce cas, fais en sorte de ne pas te mettre dans des situations m'empêtrant dans ce genre de situations, rétorqua Bofur avec un sourire goguenard.  
\- Peste ! »

Les yeux de Bofur étincelaient d'amusement à ce moment et Nori ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as la répartie facile à ce que je vois.  
\- Je peux en dire autant pour toi, Nori.  
\- On verra bien lequel aura le dernier mot.  
\- Envie de parier ? »

Ce nain était insupportablement adorable. Mahal le maudisse !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Nori pinça le nez de Bofur, ignorant ses protestations, comme il le faisait parfois avec Ori quand ils étaient plus jeunes et que son frère prenait sa moue de petit nain innocent après avoir dit une grosse bêtise.

« Aie ! Non, Nori, arrête !  
\- Ne propose JAMAIS de pari à un voleur, Bofur. Tu finirais tout nu dans une ruelle déserte avec une bosse sur le crâne au mieux ; il paraît qu'ils sont mauvais joueurs, ricana-t-il en relâchant finalement le pauvre nez de Bofur qui se le frotta derechef.  
\- Tu n'es pas n'importe quel voleur.  
\- Oh ? Tu crois ça ? »

Le silence de Bofur parla pour lui. Il n'en savait rien et était juste poli. Nori ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, ceci dit.

« Est-ce que t'es mauvais joueur Nori ? Demanda finalement Bofur avec un regard calculateur et un sourire en coin qui lui fit hausser les sourcils.  
\- Hm... peut-être bien.  
\- Tu veux rester mystérieux, voleur ? Très bien, comme tu voudras ! Renonça finalement le fabricant de jouet avant d'allumer sa pipe. »

Nori resta à admirer quelques instants la flamme du briquet de Bofur et la façon dont elle éclairait son visage jovial puis se détourna pour regarder le reste de la compagnie assemblée près du feu à manger et chanter gaiement après leur victoire sur les trolls.

« Pas trop mal ? Lui demanda finalement Bofur entre deux bouffées.  
\- … je me suis fait écraser par la main d'un troll...  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... soupira le mineur.  
\- Ca pourrait être pire, je ne suis pas mort au moins... et puis, ça finira par passer, les deux prochains jours en poney seront sans doute pénibles mais bon... je survivrai ! »

Ils échangèrent un bref regard en biais puis se calèrent plus profondément contre l'arbre derrière eux.

« Tu fumes ? Demanda Bofur.  
\- Parfois.  
\- Maintenant ?  
\- Pourquoi pas... soupira finalement Nori en acceptant la pipe que lui tendait l'autre nain. »

Perdu dans ses pensées il en tira quelques bouffées puis rendit la pipe à son propriétaire et ferma les yeux. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si difficile que ça... remercier Bofur.


End file.
